Tales of Symphonia goes Avenue Q
by pixygurl
Summary: It's 10 years after the world regeneration journey and the ToS members are all living in a small building called Avenue Q. But what happens when a former Desian moves in. I don't own ToS or Avenue Q xD
1. It sucks to be me!

This takes place 10 years after the journey for Regeneration.

Colette, Zelos, Genis, Lloyd, Sheena all live in the same apartment building on Avenue Q with some other people from the ToS cast.

Colette sat on the park bench located near her building. She stared at her feet as they kicked the stray grass back and forth. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw a certain red haired chosen. "Mornin' Zelos!" She chirruped as she ran up to him. "Hi, my little Angel." Colette smiled at him, "How's life?" Zelos slumped down and sat on the bench Colette was recently on. "Disappointing!" Colette joined him, "What's the matter?" Zelos shrugged, "The catering company laid me off." Colette hugged him, "Oh, I'm sorry!" Zelos stood up suddenly, causing Colette to fall off. "Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm the most gorgeous male on earth and I always thought – " He broke of. Colette looked at him quizzically, "What?" Zelos sighed, "No it sounds stupid." And sat back down on the bench. Colette stood in front of him, "Awww come on!" Zelos started singing, "When I was little, I thought I would be…." Colette poked him, "What?" Zelos continued, "The new James Bond, better than the one on tv!" Colette started laughing, "Oh.." Zelos shrugged, "But now I'm thirty-two and as you can see I'm not." Colette shook her head, "Nope!" Zelos lied down on the bench, "Oh well. IT SUCKS TO BE ME!" Colette looked shocked, "Noooo.." Zelos repeated, "It sucks to be me." "No!" "It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning thirty-three. It sucks to be me." Colette tried to lift him off the bench, "Oh, you think your life sucks?" Zelos became a blob on the bench, "I think so." "Your problems aren't so bad!" Colette gave up and went and sat on a swing. "I'm kinda pretty, though not really smart." "You are pretty." Zelos added. "Thanks!" Colette blushed, "I like romantic things like music and art. And as you know I have a gigantic heart!" Zelos nodded. " So whyyy DON'T I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Zelos fell off the bench in shock. "FUCK! IT SUCKS TO BE ME!" Colette started crying. "ME TOO!" Zelos stood and started pushing Colette's swing. Colette sobbed, "It sucks to be me." Zelos nodded, "It sucks to be me. It sucks to be Zelos." "And Colette." "To not have a job!" "To not have a date set!" They both grimaced, "It sucks to be me." In the distance you could hear arguing, "I CAN COME HOME WHEN I WANT TO GENIS YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" "OF COURSE I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO OUT AND DRINK…." "GOD I HATE YOU…" WHAT! WHAT'S THAT MEAN! I COOK, I CLEAN!" Colette and Zelos follow the voices and find Lloyd and Genis arguing around the big oak tree. Zelos separated them and asked them, "Hey, Genis, Lloyd, can you settle something for us? Do you have a minute?" Genis looked up at him, "Ah, certainly." Colette joined Zelos, "Whose life sucks more? Zelos' or mine?" Genis and Lloyd looked at each other and shook their heads, "OURS!" Colette and Zelos looked shocked. Genis hugged Lloyd. "We live together." Lloyd hugged him back, "We're as close as people can get." Genis faced them and smiled, "We've been the best of buddies…" Lloyd finished, "Ever since the day we met." Genis pushed Lloyd away and started yelling, "So he knows lot's of ways TO MAKE ME REALLY UPSET!" "WHAT!" Lloyd yelled. Genis continued, "Oh, every day is an aggravation." Lloyd tried to protect himself, "Come on, that's an exaggeration." Genis forced his fist into Lloyd's chest, "You leave your clothes out, you put your feet on my chair!" Lloyd grabbed Genis' arm, "Oh yeah? You do such anal things like ironing your underwear!" Genis attempted to free himself while yelling, "You make that very small apartment we share a hell!" Lloyd let go of Genis making him fall, "So do you. That's why I'm in hell too." "It sucks to be me!" "No, it sucks to be me!" Colette joined in, "It sucks to be me!" Zelos then sang, "Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be! It sucks to be me!" Sheena was passing by when she saw her four friends singing in the park. When she got up to them all four were humming daradadada. "Why are all of you so happy?" She asked them. Lloyd answered her, "Because our lives suck!" Your lives suck? Am I hearing you correctly? HA! I come to this dump, to live with my hubby dear. Try to become a seamstress but all my clothes tear. I left Mizuho and a life of luxury for this! NOW WHAT AM I TO DO, I CAN BARELY SEW! AND I HAVE AN UNEMPLOYED FIANCE! PLUS WE HAVE LOT'S OF BILLS TO PAY!" Sheena calmed down as they all stared at her blankly. She continued, "It sucks to be me. It sucks to be me! I tell you it Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Suck! It sucks to be me." From the corner of her eye she sees a somewhat familiar face. He was a young half-elf and she was sure the last time she saw him he was in a Desian costume. He walked up to them and asked, "Um.. excuse me?" The others didn't seem to recognize him so she played along. Zelos nodded to the half-elf, "Hey there." The half –elf looked down at his suitcase, "Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live." Sheena looked at him quizzically, "Why are you looking all the way out here?" He blushed, "Well, I started at Avenue A, but so far everything is out of my price range. But this neighbourhood looks a lot cheaper!" He grinned and then walked up to the building. "Oh, and look – a "For Rent" sign." Zelos walked up to the startled half-elf. "You need to talk to the superintendent. Let me get him." The half-elf was in awe of the tall chosen, "Great, thanks!" Zelos lowered his voice dramatically and yelled, "YO KRATOS!" You could hear echoed through the building a grumbled, "I'm coming.. I'm coming…" Then all of a sudden a door opened and out strolled Kratos Auron. The half-elf went all pale, "OH MY GOD IT'S ThE SEREPHIN KRATOS AURON!" Kratos grinned, "Yes I am! I'm Kratos Auron one of the four Serephin. I had a lot of fame but that was back then. Now I'm broke and I'm the butt of everyone's jokes. But I'm here the Superintendent of Avenue Q!" Sheena sang, "Wow it sucks to be you!" Colette piped, "YOU WIN!" Kratos looked annoyed and der. Everyone sang, "It sucks to be you!" Zelos patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks Kratos, I feel better now!" Kratos nodded, "Try having people stopping you to say, "BLAME YOUR FATE!" He shook his head, "It gets old." Then they all joined together and started singing, "It sucks to be you on Avenue Q! It sucks to be me on Avenue Q! Sucks to be you on Avenue Q! Sucks to be us but not when we're together! We're together here on Avenue Q! We live on Avenue Q! Our friends do too! 'Til our dreams come true, we live on Avenue Q!" Lloyd patted Kratos, "Your life isn't that bad dad." Zelos grinned at the half-elf, "You're gonna love it here!" Kratos passed him something shiny, "Here's your keys!"

WELCOME TO AVENUE Q! 


	2. Genis' Dilemna

This story plays along to the song Rod's Dilemma which was an extra song not originally in the Broadway musical. I couldn't help myself D: ENJOY!

Many thanks to Meowzy-Chan for Betaing the story! D

Genis took his key out of his pocket and used it to open the mailbox. Out poured thousands of flyers all with the same line: _Vote for me_. "Oh no… NO NUUUU!" He quickly threw the flyers in the trashcan. He ran to the elevator and repeatedly pressed the elevator button. "COME ON! COME ON!" he spazzed. But it was too late.

All of a sudden, someone tapped his back. He slowly turned around and saw Regal. All his blue hair was cut off and a suit covered his once bulk body. Regal grinned at him.

Genis tried to force a smile. "Hey Genis, I wasn't sure if you were aware but I'm running for president of Lezareno company again. I stuffed a bunch of flyers in your mailbox but just in case here's one more."

"Oh uhhh thanks! I'll add it to my vast collection."

Regal smiled at him. "Make sure to pass those flyers out!"

"OH I WILL YOU CAN BE SURE OF THAT!" Genis yelled, "NOW GO! GO DO YOUR CAMPAIGN! YOU CAN TRUST ME YESIREE!"

"It's great to know I can count on you Genis." And then Regal walked away.

"Whew…." Genis through the pin into the garbage can as well. "What is taking this elevator so long." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly there was another tap on his back. He hesitantly turned around and saw a young woman with long brown hair and a scowl on her face. "Oh no…."

"Hi Genis. I'm running for president of Lezareno company and if you vote for me, I'll be sure to invite you to my compound in New Ozette this summer." She gave him a false grin and walked away.

"Sure Chocolat…. Whatever." He turned around and continuously pressed the elevator button. "COME ONNNNNNNNNNN!" Another tap on his back. "OKAY I WILL VOTE FOR YOU THANK YOU GOODBYE!" Genis turned around and saw Lloyd.

"Dude the elevator has been broken since this morning."

Genis gave Lloyd a blank stare. "Just thought you should know." Lloyd walked past Genis and started climbing the stairs. Genis gave up and walked out of the building. He sighed and sat down on the bench in the park.

All of a sudden, in front of him stood a little man. He had a little triangle green hat, and nub arms and round cute black eyes. "HI POTION BOY!"

"Hello Big Brother."

"What's wrong?"

"Well see I have this problem."

5 more gnomelettes showed up.

"Well the Lezareno company is having an election."

One of the gnomelettes snubbed her nose. "Oh that sounds really boring potion boy."

Genis shook his head, "It's not boring it's aggravating. They're electing presidents and I have no idea who to vote for."

Big brother sat in Genis' lap. "Well who's running?"

Genis shrugged. "My old friend from the regeneration journey."

The gnomelette smirked, "There you go, vote for him! What are friends for?"

Genis nodded, "Yeah. But this other girl who's running is really, really wealthy. And if I vote for her she might invite me to her compound in New Ozette this summer."

Big brother smiled, "And then you can bring me along!"

Genis blushed, "But then there's a third girl who's running who's really, really…Well she's got the nicest smile. We're both devoted fans of the writers Barbara Somthy and Straignome."

Big brother nodded, "Oh. You vote for her. She pay you back in sexual favor."

Genis blushed even more, "And that too. So you see my dilemma? I have reasons to vote for all of them but I can only pick one."

A third gnomelette shook her head, "Genis, that's not the criteria you use when you're deciding who to vote for."

Genis started to wonder how it knew such big words.

"NO NOT AT ALL!" They all agreed.

"No?" Genis asked.

"No." The same gnomelette answered, "None of those things have anything to do with who would make the best president for this Lezareno company."

"Yeah!" The gnomes all agreed. The gnomelette started to sing, "So one guy's your buddy."

Big brother joined in, "And one guy is rich."

Another gnomelette joined in, "And one girl's a lady you want to make your bitch."

The first gnomelette scowled, "That sounds like politics and bull shit."

Big brother looked into Genis' eyes, "Why not vote for the person who deserves it? Hmmm?"

The first gnomelette sang, "Vote your heart. Look inside and see what's there."

"Yeah Potion boy," Another gnomelette agreed, "Vote your heart. Deep down you know you care."

"SURE!" Big brother yelled, "And even if you don't you can bet the candidates do."

They all sang, "And they're all counting on youuuu, to vote your heart."

Genis snorted, "Oh get real you guys."

The gnomelettes continued, "Vote your heeeeart, it's easy and it's fun. Oooooohoooooo. Vote your heeeeart, and the will of the people will be done."

The gnomelette faced Genis and lectured, "Don't vote for your friends cuz they say you should."

Then the rest joined in, "Vote for the candidate you think... is… good. Vote your heart. Vote your heart. Vote your heart. VOTE YOUR HEEEEEART!"

Genis immediately stood up knocking big brother to the floor, "I _AM_ GOING TO VOTE MY HEART! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST LEZARENO ELECTION EVER!"

The first gnomelette nodded, "Get all your friends to vote their hearts too."

Another smiled, "Remember it's a secret election. Nobody has to know who you voted for."

Then once again they all joined in, "OH YEAHHHH! VOTE YOUR HEARTTT! VOTE YOUR HEART! LOOK INSIDE AND SEE WHAT'S THERE! YOU GOTTA LOOK INSIDE! VOTE YOUR HEART! YOU KNOW, DEEP DOWN YOU REALLY CARE! YOU... REALLY… CARE! AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T, YOU CAN BET THE CANDIDATES DO! AND THEY'RE ALL COUNTING ON YOU!"

Big brother looked at Genis, "So potion boy who are you gonna vote for?"

Genis sang, "I'm gonna vote my heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart!" He grinned, "And then I'm going to tell the cute girl I voted for her." He broke up laughing and ran back to his room.

And thus endeth the chapter. P I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!


End file.
